


Trope-tastic: Bucky Barnes Collection

by LadyLibby



Series: Trope-tastic! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Trope-Tastic!, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Fanfiction tropes. You all know them. You all love them, no matter how overused they are.Here are the ones I'm using:1.There’s only one bed2.Fake dating/married…turns into real dating3.Person A thinks Person B has feelings for someone else but Person B has actually been in love with Person A for years4.Mutual unrequited pining until a third person(s) intervenes and gets them together5.Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold6.“I hate them…but they’re so hot”/“I hate them…but I’d die for them”7.Person A and Person B have been friends for a long time and one day Person A realizes that they’ve fallen in love with Person B8.“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous?”9.Emotional or physical hurt/comfort10.Always arguing but one day while arguing there’s a kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes + 5. Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold

It was the mystery that drew Y/N in. Bucky Barnes was an enigma wrapped up in an impenetrable emotional wall. The super soldier he had seen so much, and held so much guilt inside. 

He was quiet, and apart from the occasional greeting when Y/N would smile at him in passing, Bucky barely said a word to the SHIELD scientist. Nonetheless, she still made strides to befriend him, hoping that somehow she could learn more about Bucky. 

Perhaps that was why he requested that she come with him on the mission. He knew that she didn’t want to know the Winter Soldier, she wanted to know Bucky Barnes. The man who had gone away a long time ago and was struggling to come back again. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, wanting his friend’s first field mission back in Russia to go as smoothly as possible. The blonde captain didn’t know Bucky had even met Y/N in the first place. 

“I’m sure. Besides, it’s a simple mission, we’ll be in and out in no time.” Bucky said with a shrug, hoping that his words were true. 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Steve agreed, getting up and going to brief Y/N on the mission. 

It was simple...in theory. Y/N and Sergeant Barnes would hike into a weather alert station in the tundra and repair it. Y/N would do the mechanical repair part, and Bucky was there in case something happened. Once they were done, they had four hours to make it back to the drop spot and meet the quinjet. 

That was the theory part. Much to their dismay, nothing ever goes according to plan. The repair went off without a hitch, but about halfway back to the drop point, nature turned against them. The wind picked up and it started to snow, hard. 

The irony of fixing a weather station only to have a huge storm sabotage the mission was not lost on the duo. Things only became worse when Y/N tripped over a hidden rock, the jagged edge ripping the pants of her snowsuit and cutting her leg pretty badly. 

“Shit!” She cursed, trying to stem the bleeding as the cold penetrated her body. She pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket, tying it tightly around the gash. 

Standing shakily, Y/N attempted a step forward. She grimaced, pain shooting up her calf from the ankle. Bucky stood nearby, ready to catch her should she fall. 

“Is it broken?” He asked. 

“Probably just a sprain. It’s fine, we can keep going.” Y/N said, trying to keep a brave face despite the tears gathering in her eyes. 

The wind picked up, hammering the frozen water into them, making it hard to see more than ten feet ahead. Bucky put his arms on Y/N’s shoulders and helped her hobble along. The third time she cried out quietly in pain he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“That’s it. We can’t keep going.” He said, hooking his right arm under her knees and picking her up. 

“We have to-” She tried to protest. 

“I’m finding us some kind of shelter until the storm passes.” He said quietly, but with enough power that Y/N knew not to challenge him. 

Eventually they found a shallow cave that was just beyond the reach of the wind and snow. Bucky gently lowered Y/N onto the ground and propped her up against the stone wall for support. He dug in his backpack for something to start a fire with. 

All he came up with were two little heat lamps and a few ration bars. Y/N’s bag held a SHIELD signal beacon that they hoped would let base find them when the storm passed. 

Bucky kneels next to Y/N, hand hovering over her leg. “Do you mind if I look at it?” He asked. She nodded, gently peeling aside her icey pant-leg. 

The handkerchief was soaked in frozen blood. “This needs to be changed.” He assessed, pulling a roll of gauze from the bag. He gently untied the makeshift bandage and cleaned the wound carefully before wrapping it in the gauze. 

The metal of his left arm was actually quite warm, feeling more like human body temperature than metal in a winter storm. The care with which he handled Y/N brought a small smile to her face. For all his intimidating and brooding, Bucky could really be sensitive. 

“The bleeding seems to have slowed. We’ll need to change it again in a few hours.” He said, tying off the bandage. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” Y/N said, shivering making her voice shake. She pulled her coat closer, but it didn’t do much to keep the sharp cold out. 

Without a word, Bucky picked her up again, moving them to the farthest reaches of the small alcove. This time however, he didn’t let go. Instead, he took off his own coat, laying it over them like a blanket. 

Y/N opened her mouth to protest, but his soft explanation quieted her, saying, “We both know you’re showing signs of hypothermia. The heat lamps and body heat are the best way to keep you warm.” 

“Sure,” Y/N breathed, trying not to be affected by his closeness. Sure, her main goal was just to become Bucky’s friend. Tucked up against his strong side (nearly in his lap for God’s sake), Y/N couldn’t deny how attractive he was. 

“I really appreciate you looking after me like this. I know you must think I’m so weak, but I promise on a good day, I could totally take you down.” She said with an impish grin. 

Bucky’s chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle, and Y/N’s heart warmed at knowing she’d made him laugh. 

“Good luck with that.” He said jokingly, before his face fell, remembering the full extent of what he could do. Y/N scrambled for something to say, hoping to make him laugh again. 

“Has the team showed you Monty Python yet?” She wonders. 

“Monty what?” He asks, interested. 

“OH MY GOD REALLY? Where have their priorities gone?” Y/N exclaimed in disbelief. She continued with excitement, “When we get out of this I am repaying you with the gold that is  _ Monty Python and the Holy Grail.” _

Bucky smiled again, “Hold on a minute doll. I’ve seen  _ Star Wars!  _ Does that count for something?”

“Well, yeah. It’s on a different level though. That’s just basic pop culture, this is about getting your nerd cred up.” 

“Nerd cred?” He asks incredulously. 

“Being a nerd is cool now, don’t you know? It’s the golden age for geeks like me. The truth is, I’m just trying to convert you.” She teased. 

“Oh I see how it is. Always the same, just when I think I’ve found a nice girl she’s trying to convert me to some crazy thing called Monty Python!” The both of them laugh so hard they nearly forget the cold. 

As the storm raged outside, they sat and talked for hours, opening up to one another. Y/N learned whatever Bucky was willing to share, and swapped her own stories with him. By the time the rescue party arrived, they were closer than Y/N could’ve ever hoped. 

Bucky refused to let anyone aside from himself carry her to the quinjet as Steve looked on in silent wonder. On the flight back, while paramedics tended to Y/N’s leg, Steve came over to his life-long friend. 

“You okay?” He asked, knowing how easily it was for Bucky to retreat into the shell he’d built for himself. 

Bucky turned to Steve with a small grin, “Never been better.” 


End file.
